Map vendors, such as Tele Atlas® and NAVTEQ®, provide digital/electronic geographical maps to a variety of clients for different purposes. For example, map vendors may provide digital maps to (a) Internet websites for providing driving directions to consumers; (b) cellular companies to include in smartphones; (c) government agencies (e.g., the United States Department of Agriculture and Environmental Protection Agency) for use in their respective government functions; and (d) transportation and logistics companies, such as United Parcel Service of America, Inc. (UPS), for determining and optimizing delivery routes. Unfortunately, the digital maps provided by vendors are not always accurate. Thus, a need exists for determining the accuracy of digital maps and identifying the inaccuracies.